happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottage
Cottage & Cheese are fan characters created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Cottage and Cheese are mother and daughter; Cottage has a special luck on gambling while Cheese is just a curious little girl. They are both like Pop and Cub, with the difference that Cottage is the one who dies while her daughter Cheese watches in horror. Cottage is a silkie japanese chicken native from Britain and was raised in a small rural community. As a teenager she became obsessed with gambling and playing poker on casinos to make big money. She has a luck rate of 50/100, s she has a neutral chance of winning or losing. One of her prizes was her silver crown, which uses to brag about her luck and herfame as a gambler. Cheese was born when her mother Cottage was only 17 years old; she is a girl obsessed with eating cheese (hence the name). She also likes to bet, but unlike her mother she doesn´t have much luck and rarely wins anything. They both secretly hide a beishanglong on their basement, which usually breaks free to cause mayhem in town by attacking and eating other characters. Personality Cottage is very competitive and loves to challenge others to test her luck and tends to be aggresive towards those who try to hurt her daughter. Cheese is childish and playful, loves to eat all sorts of cheese. She tends to see her mother die horribly in front of her and cries because of this. Appearance They both have black skin, black beak and white feathers, which line up to make a shape similar to that of a dress. Their legs are featherless and have her necks covered in feathers. Cottage has a disheveled hairstyle (with an average shape similar to that of an afro) with ashes in this giving her a look similar to marble, her face has unseen eyelids and gray blue cheeks. She wears white high stockings with black open shoes, a black shirt with long sleeves showing the navel, a blue dress similar to the clothes of the farmers, which only reaches the feathers of her belly and a black bow with white details in her head; sheusually uses her silver crown with the symbols of the cards. For some reason she has wings on her back. Cheese has a simple appearance with blue eyebrows and black ribbons with white decorations. Relationships * Chickita & Chicky: they are cousins and are often seen doing activities together. Deaths Her deaths involve being attacked and eaten by their pet beisahnglong or being coocked alive by others. Cottage´s survival rate is 17% while her daughter´s survival rate is 29%. Gallery De_frente.png|Front view Cottagy.png|Cottage flirting Boceto_Cott.png|A sketch of Cottage Quesito.png|A sketch of Cheese Que_es_eso.png Beishanlong_boceto.png|Sketch of the Beishanlong Cottage keeps as a pet Trivia * Her names are a pormenteau of "cottage cheese". * It is unknown why Cottage has wings on her back. * Cheese loves all kinds of cheese, while her mother only eats cottage cheese. * They both possess the same color as real life silkies. * Cheese has eyebrows similar to those on Chickita & Chicky. Translated by User:DetoxCyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters who have wings Category:Chickens Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship